The present invention relates to a moving member control apparatus that makes sure unerring control of a moving member having an ill-balanced structure and an imaging apparatus that incorporates that control apparatus.
There is a camera-shake correction apparatus as an example of controlling a moving member, and a conventional example of that camera-shake correction apparatus is typically shown in Patent Publication 1. This camera-shake correction apparatus includes a pair of voice coil motors in each of the X and Y directions of a moving member having an imaging device to make correction for camera-shake. The camera-shake correction apparatus disclosed in Patent Publication 1 comprises voice coil motors located in such a way as to apply force to the position of center of gravity of the moving member so that there is no rotation of the imaging device at the time of translation of the moving member in the X and Y directions.
Another example of the camera-shake correction apparatus is disclosed in Patent Publication 2. The camera-shake correction apparatus disclosed in Patent Publication 2 uses a spring that keeps a moving member against rotation upon application of force to it.    Patent Publication 1: U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,930    Patent Publication 2: JP(A) 10-254019